True Colors: Book One
by ThaliaSachico
Summary: Rainbowkit is the newest addition to ThunderClan. What great destiny revolves around her? Love, betrayal, loyalty, hurt, and much more! Rated T for battles!
1. Allegiances

**A/N**

**Thalia: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say-**

**Tigerstar: THALIA YOU SUCK! **

**Thalia: Hey! Tiggerstar! (Yes. I said Tiggerstar) Get out of my A/N!**

**Tigerstar: NEVER! Hahaha! Thalia does NOT own Warrior Cats! Hahahahaa! Muahahaha!**

***Thalia punches Tigerstar in the face* **

**Thalia: HA! Anyway, enjoy the story! Please review! :D**

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Icestar- white tom Mate: Sorrelflower

**Deputy**: Hawkstorm- light brown tabby with white underbelly

**Medicine Cat**: Lionsnow- pale golden tom

**Warriors**:

Brackenstorm- Dark golden tom with blue eyes Mate: Brightwing

Maplepelt- Ginger tom with green eyes Mate: Tawnyfur

**Apprentice**: Mousepaw

Blackfeather- Black tom with gray eyes Mate: Willowcloud

Mosspool- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Mate: Ravenwing

**Apprentice**: Sandpaw

Rosetail- white and pinkish colored she-cat

Grayfoot- Black tom with gray paws, amber eyes

Ravenwing- Dark gray, almost black tom Mate: Mosspool

Sorrelflower- Cream she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Icestar

**Apprentice**: Hazelpaw

Cricketleap- Brown tabby tom

Leafberry- Dark cream she-cat with brown paws Mate: Duskfur

Duskfur- Black tom with yellow eyes Mate: Leafberry

Hickoryfur- Dark brown tom with white paws

**Apprentice**: Seapaw

Krestrelflight- Gray and brown mottled tom

Sparrowclaw- Brown tom with white underbelly

**Apprentices**:

Hazelpaw- Light brown dappled she-cat

Sandpaw- Pale ginger tom

Mousepaw- Gray tom

Seapaw- Black she-cat with sea green eyes

**Queens**:

Brightwing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brackenstorm's kit; Rainbowkit (tortioseshell and white she-cat with color changing eyes)

Tawnyfur- tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Maplepelt's kits; Oatkit (light brown tom with green eyes)and Sunkit (pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Willowcloud- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blackfeather's kits, Stormkit (black tom with gray eyes), and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**:

Yellowclaw- dark ginger tom

Nightheart- dark black she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Darkstar- Dark gray tom

**Deputy**: Mistfur- Silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Birdfeather- Light brown and white dappled she-cat

**Apprentice**: Bloompaw

**Warriors**:

Rootleg- Dusky brown tom

Stormnight- Dark gray tom

**Apprentice: **Dawnpaw

Beechfur- pale gray tom Mate: Furzetail

Fuzzyfur- dark brown she-cat with fur sticking up all over the place

Gorsepelt- Dark gray tom with amber eyes Mate: Cherrycloud

Redfur- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Furzetail- light tabby she-cat with light green eyes Mate: Beechfur

**Apprentice: **Tulippaw

Pineclaw- reddish brown tom

**Apprentice: **Berrypaw

Toadtail- black tom with brown speckled tail

Foxtail- reddish brown she-cat

Petalstorm- tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Queens**:

Cherrycloud- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Gorsepelt's kits Jaykit (Dark gray kit with amber eyes), Flamekit (dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes), and Nightkit (black she-cat with amber eyes)

Featherflower- Black and white spotted she-cat, mother of Bramblefoot's kit; Downykit (Black she-cat with white underbelly)

**Apprentices**:

Dawnpaw- cream colored she-cat

Berrypaw- cream and black tom

Tulippaw- pale ginger she-cat

**Elders**

Clawscar- brown tom with nasty scars on his face from a dog. Formerly Brownfur

Dapplethroat- black she-cat with brown speckles on her throat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- Black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur- elderly brown tom

**Apprentice: **Rabbitleap- white tom with long ears

**Warriors:**

Croweye- black tom with black eyes

Sunfoot- white she-cat with bright ginger paws

Hollowfern- dark gray tom with amber eyes Mate: Fernfur

Hazelnut- golden colored she-cat

Featherflower- silver she-cat with green eyes Mate: Nightstripe

Blackclaw- black tom Mate: Beetlenose

**Apprentice: **Bumblepaw

Owltail- gray tom with white speckles

**Apprentice: **Robinpaw

*****Lightwhisperer- golden colored she-cat with stunning bright blue eyes

Sheepfur- white she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Owltail

**Apprentice: **Orangepaw

Nightstripe- black tom with a silver stripe running down his back Mate: Featherflower

Tornear- dusky brown tom with a shredded ear

**Queens:**

Fernfur- dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes, mother of Hollowfern's kits; Mousekit (dark brown she-cat with amber eyes), Shadowkit (dark gray tom with amber eyes), and Rosekit (pale brown she-cat with stripes)

Beetlenose- dark ginger she-cat with black eyes, expecting Blackclaw's kits

**Apprentices:**

Bumblepaw- white tom with black stripes

Orangepaw- ginger she-cat

Robinpaw- light brown she-cat with white chest and paws

**Elders:**

Moorflight- tortioseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Cowfur- black and white splotched tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Splashstar- silver tom Mate: Silvermoon

**Deputy: **Pebbleheart- speckled brown tom Mate: Cinderfur

**Medicine Cat: **Honeyblossom- gold dappled she-cat

**Warriors:**

Minnowfur- dappled ginger she-cat

Ripplewave- dark gray, almost blue tom Mate: Frostpelt

Poppytail- tortioseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Mate: Shellfur

Fishclaw- black tom

**Apprentice:** Stripepaw

Shellfur- silver tom with blue eyes Mate: Poppytail

Cherrypelt- tortioseshell she-cat

**Apprentice:** Streampaw

Brackenclaw- golden brown tom Mate: Foamshine

Foamshine- white she-cat Mate: Brackenclaw

Frostpelt- white she cat Mate: Ripplewave

Cinderfur- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Pebbleheart

**Queens:**

Silvermoon- beautiful silver she-cat, expecting Splashstar's kits

**Apprentices:**

Stripepaw- ginger she-cat with brown stripes

Streampaw- silvery black she-cat

**Elders:**

Twigfur- brown tom

Waveharp- silvery white she-cat

**Tigerstar: Ya know Thalia, cats dont know what a harp is... DUH! **

**Thalia: Well neither do you **_**Tigger**_**star**_**, **_**so shut up.**

**Tigerstar: Hmmph!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I wont be able to update until Monday! (Cue the "AWWW!") Sorry guys! I'm going to the Hamptons, Long Island, from Thursday-Monday! Sorry! My family's running around like headless chickens trying to pack... Not a pretty sight. (The headless chickens or my family)**

**In case you were wondering... **

***Lightwhisperer is character for another Fanfic of mine... still in the process of writing it... **

**Please review! If I get 5 or more reviews I'll try to update Wednesday! (YES. I'm bribing you! :D)**

**THANKS!**


	2. Prolouge

Thalia: Hey! Enjoy the story!

*DISCLAIMER! I dont own Warriors! :(

PROLOUGE

Rain pounded on the normally sunny woodland. Vicious lightning crackled in the sky, blasting trees on the spot. Crouched inside a dark cave were two cats quietly discussing a very urgent topic. The blue she-cat stood up.

"Spottedleaf, I'll admit, this kit's destiny will be beyond our control!" she cried. Spottedleaf, the tortioseshell and white she-cat calmly rested her head on her paws.

"Let's ask the rest." Spottedleaf sprang up, and called out from the crack opening. Minutes later, a dark ginger tom, a golden tom, a scraggly dark gray she-cat, a black and white tom, a spotted gold she-cat, and dark brown tom peered through the enterence.

"Spottedleaf?" the dark brown tom looked around. When he saw the blue furred she-cat he mewed, "Bluestar... don't tell me..." The tom's whisker's were twitching slightly.

"Yes Oakheart." scoffed Bluestar. "Attention! We are gathered here because of the prophecy given to us by Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf? Mind telling them what it is?"

Spottedleaf turned to face the starry cats. "A kit will soon be born into ThunderClan..."

**Sorry about the sucky ans short Prolouge guys! Im writing this as midnight... so no creative juices are flowing from me now... CRAP! :D Trust me, the next chapter will be SUPER long!**

**Tigerstar: Yes, if not, I'll claw her eyes out! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Thalia: *blushes* I love you too!**

**Please review! I hope you liked that cliffhanger at the end! If I get 5 reviews, I'll post up Chapter 1! Hahaha! I love bribing people!**


End file.
